Producciones Juventud Presenta
by rambaldi712
Summary: Qué pasa cuando a las manos de Lee llega una cámara de video? Espia a sus amigos por supuesto!
1. Chapter 1

**ESTA ES UNA TRADUCCION. SU NOMBRE ORIGINAL ES "_Youth Productions Presents…" _ ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, POR QUE CUANDO YO LA LEI LITERALMENTE ME MATE DE LA RISA. ESTE FIC CONSTA DE DOS PARTES Y NO TIENE SECUELA.**

**AQUI VA**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Producciones Juventud Presenta…

"Wow…" Dijo un asombrado Lee. "Esto es increíble"

"Lo sé!" dijo Gai, satisfecho consigo mismo, en las manos de Lee había una cámara de video.

"Pero Gai Sensei… que hizo yo para merecer este regalo?" pregunto Lee como si no valiera lo suficiente como para tener una cámara de video.

"¡No lo recuerdas? ¡Hoy es nuestro aniversario! ¡En un día como este fuiste asignado a mi equipo!" dijo Gai

"Oh Gai Sensei!" Grito Lee.

"Lee!"

Los dos se abrazaron mientras había un atardecer (a medio día) en el fondo

"Lee, ahora quiero que crees una pieza maestras!" exclamo Gai, cuando rompieron el abrazo.

"Lo haré! Esa es…"

"Ping!" dijeron los dientes de Lee.

"…Mi promesa!" dijo Lee en su pose de chico bueno mientras Gai luchaba por aguantar las lagrimas "No lo decepcionares Gai Sensei"

Y Lee corrió a hacer su video.

(_Después_)

"Ahora… que puedo hacer…" murmuro Lee así mismo mientras caminaba por la vereda. Y ahí, una idea le llego

"Ya se! le preguntare a Sakura! ¡Ella es tan inteligente! ¡Estoy seguro que ella sabrá que hacer!" Exclamo Lee. Y se fue corriendo.

(_Casa de Sakura)_

Lee llego a la casa de Sakura. Estaba a punto de tocar la puerta cuando escucho una voz.

"Ow!" Escucho.

_Qué fue eso? Se escucho de adentro de la casa, pero no era la voz de Sakura… _pensó Lee. Espió por una de las ventanas y su mandíbula se cayo por lo que vio. En la sala de Sakura estaba Naruto. Naruto estaba parado en una pequeña caja de madera, con un vestido rosado gigante, hombros anchos y abombachado. Sakura tenía alfileres en la mano.

_Oh por Dios… TENGO QUE grabar esto…_ pensó Lee, mientras sacaba la cámara.

"¿Qué?" pregunto Sakura.

"¡Me pinchaste con un alfiler!" Exclamo Naruto.

"Bueno, _a lo mejor_, si tu no te movieras tanto esto no pasaría!" le grito Sakura.

"¡Bueno, sí dolió!"

"Tu te ofreciste!"

"No sabia que me ibas a meter en un vestido!"

Mientras tanto Lee se reía entre dientes.

(_Después_)

"Okay, sólo veré que esta haciendo Neji" Lee caminaba hacia el compondio Hyuuga. Golpeo la puerta, pero como nadie la atendió, Lee entro. Fue por el pasillo a la habitación de Neji pero escucho música en la cocina. Camino al umbral de la puerta y vio a Hinata lavando los platos y cantando. Por supuesto, muchas personas cantan, pero fue lo QUE cantaba mientras lo hacia lo que atrajo su atención. Saco su cámara de video y la grabo.

Una canción de rock se escuchaba en la radio y Hinata cantaba con ella. Lee estaba sorprendido de que pudiera cantar dicha canción. Esta incluía maldiciones e improperios prácticamente en cada verso. Pero cuando el solo de la guitarra comenzó a sonar Hinata comenzó a tocar una guitarra en el aire, ahí fue cuando Lee decidió irse.

_Vine a aquí a encontrar a Neji, no a ver a Hinata tocar una guitarra en el aire… _y con eso dicho… digo pensado… Lee corrió a encontrar a Neji. Cuando llego a su cuarto noto que la puerta estaba abierta. Mirando a escondidas vio a Neji cepillando su cabello mientras se miraba en el espejo.

_Esto puede ser bueno… _penso Lee mientras grababa a Neji. Pero Lee estaba casi seguro que no iba a encontrar nada, después de todo, este era HYUUGA NEJI.

"996… 997… 998… 999… 1000…" Decia Neji luego de cada cepillada. Lee alzo una ceja. A lo mejor si iba a encontrar algo después de todo. Neji bajo su cepillo.

"Entonces te lave con shampoo, con bálsamo, te seque con un secador, te cepille mil veces…" murmuro Neji, luego ato su cabellos con una cinta y le hizo cariño "Solo prométeme que nunca, nunca vas a caerte…"

Lee grabo a Neji mientras continuaba hablando con su cabello. Y ahí fue cuando le llego una idea.

(_Después_)

"Puedo grabar a mis amigos! Es la mejor idea!" exclamo Lee mientras salía. Luego comenzó a pensar.

"Me pregunto que hace Tenten en su tiempo libre…" murmuro Lee.

(_Casa de Tenten_)

Lee se encontró a si mismo en un árbol, grabando a Tenten dentro de su cuarto. Aunque nada emocionante estaba pasando.

_Porque no puedes estar loca tu también? _Pensó , mientras Tenten continuaba haciendo cosas normales y aburridas. Lee estaba a punto de rendirse. Tenten era demasiado… _normal._

Iba a apagar su cámara cuando noto que Tenten estaba mirando a su alrededor suspicazmente, como si estuviera viendo que nadie la observara.

Segundos después la mandíbula de Lee se abrió desmesuradamente.

_Tienes que estar bromeando…_

Tenten abrió su closet y en los estantes habían CIENTOS de muñecas de Madera echas a mano

_ESO es lo que HACES en tu tiempo LIBRE? _Lee no podia creerlo. Su compañera mirimacho hace MUÑECAS. MUÑECAS! Esas cosas de niñitas con las cuales juegan las NIÑAS pequeñas! MUÑECAS!

Cuatro de sus muñecas (MUÑECAS!) se parecían a Lee, Neji, Gai y ella misma! Lee todavía no podia creerlo. Tenten juega y hace muñecas! MUÑECAS! MUÑECAS NUEVAMENTE!

_Esto es tan bueno como ver a Neji hablándole a su cabello…_ pensó Lee mientras Tenten comenzaba a jugar con sus muñecas. MUÑECAS!

(_Después_)

"¡A quién debo escoger ahora?" murmuro Lee a si mismo. _ A quien escoger? A lo mejor… _Lee hizo una mueca para si mismo.

"Hasta Sasuke tiene que ser raro algunas _veces…" _dijo Lee, antes de correr hacia la casa del joven Uchiha.

(_Casa de Sasuke_)

Lee se escondió en la ventana del salón de Sasuke y como esperaba este estaba ahí. No haciendo nada extraño… _todavía._

Sasuke se levanto y camino a la cocina pero se detuvo frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo.

_No me digan que él también va a hablar con su cabello… _pensó Lee poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"Bueno… hola guapo" dijo Sasuke. Lee also una ceja. Estaba Sasuke hablando con su reflejo? "No hay duda en por que las chicas te persiguen…" Sí. Sí lo estaba. "Oh Sasuke! Eres tan fuerte, guapo e inteligente, como lo haces?"

Lee sonrió. Esta iba ser la mejor película… JAMÁS creada.

(_Casa de Shikamaru)_

_Entonces… que hace el gran genio con un CI de 200 en su tiempo libre? _ Pensó Lee, mientras usaba su cámara para espiar a Shikamaru en su habitación.

Shikamaru estaba tirando una pelota de arriba para abajo sentado en una silla. De repente se detuvo. Lee se congelo. Shikamaru miro alrededor.

"Bien, no hay nadie por aquí…" murmuro Shikamaru. Se levanto de su silla y se arrodillo al lado de su cama. Su mano alcanzo algo debajo de ella, y lo saco…

(_Después_)

"Eso fue raro" murmuro Lee mientras caminaba hacia la casa de Ino.

(_Casa de Ino_)

Lee estaba espiando a Ino mientras esta estaba en la cocina. Ésta está escaneando el refrigerador.

"¡No hay nada bueno en esta casa!" gruño Ino. Cerro el refrigerador y miró el congelador, ella sonrió.

"De eso hablamos!" grito. Agarrando un envase se helado de chocolate del congelador, lo puso en la mesa de la cocina. Agarro una cuchara del mueble y comenzó a comer, directamente del envase.

_Asqueroso… _pensó Lee,con disgusto.

(_Después)_

Lee decidió que iba a tomar un descanso y comer en un restaurante. Cuando llego noto a un hombre no tan alejado de su mesa intentando alejar a una abeja.

"Estupida abeja…" murmuro el hombre todavía intentando alejar a la abeja. "Eso es…" el hombre gruño al ver que todavía estaba viva. Ahí fue cuando enrollo el periódico y…

SPLAT!

La abeja fue aplastada.

"Ahí…" dijo el hombre claramente satisfecho. De repente, el sonido de una silla hacia atrás se escucho. Ambos, el hombre y Lee volvieron sus cabezas y vieron a Shino levantándose de la silla. Shino camino hacia el hombre.

"Mataste a Bee Chan" dijo Shino simplemente.

"Sí, y?"

"T-Tu mataste… mataste a B-Bee Chan…" dijo Shino, su voz se comenzó a romper. Lee agarro su cámara.

"Chico, vas a llorar?" pregunto el hombre totalmente confuso. Y eso fue exactamente lo que Shino hizo. Shino comenzó a gritar.

"TU MATASTE A BEE CHAN!" Lloro Shino. Todos en el restaurante se volvieron a mirar al joven Aburame, quien estaba teniendo un colapso mental.

"BEE CHAN! OH POR QUÉ! PORQUE ESTE MALVADO Y CRUEL HOMBRE TE MATO!" Shino comenzo a sobar. Se tiro al piso y levanto sus manos en el aire. "PORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRQUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?"

"…Porque era molestosa?" dijo el hombre torpemente. El humor de Shino cambio completamente, se levanto.

"¿Molestosa? ¿MOLESTOSA? ¡MOLESTOSA! ¡PORQUE ERA MOLESTOSA DICE ÉL! ¡TU ERES BASTANTE MOLESTOSO! ¡SUPONGO QUE ESO SIGNIFICA QUE YO PUEDO MATARTE!" Le grito el joven. Millones de insectos salieron de las mangas de Shino.

"¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gritaron todos. De pronto un hombre entro al restaurante.

"Hola, soy el inspector de salubridad y…" el inspector miro a todos los insectos. "Este… es el segundo problema mas grande de insectos que jamás e visto?

"¿Cuál fue el primero?" pregunto una mujer.

"Hubo una reunión familiar de los Aburame en un restaurante, y alguien ordeno saltamontes para comer" explico el inspector.

(_BBQ Restaurante_)

Dado que el primer restaurante no resulto muy bien, Lee decidió ir a un restaurante de BBQ. Y (No) sorprendentemente vio a Chouji y decidió grabarlo.

"Hmm…" dijo Lee mientras se sentaba en una mesa no muy lejos de Chouji. Chouji estaba ordenando su comida. La mesera se fue y Chouji estabais sentado, cuando noto a Kiba con Akamaru.

"Ahh, apuesto que un perro sabría muy bien con salsa de BBQ…" se dijo Chouji a si mismo.

"O a lo mejor en un molda diente… ahhh…, de verdad me gustaría comer un perro ahora…"

(_Después_)

Después de escuchar a Chouji, Lee decidió (No comer) que debería seguir a Kiba.

Kiba y Akamaru estaban caminando hacia un parque, no hacienda mucho. Solo caminaban cuando un poodle y su dueña pasaron por ahí, Akamaru comenzó a oler al poodle, eso fue hasta que Kiba le pego.

"¡Akamaru! ¡no hagas eso! ¡Eres demasiado Viejo como para hacerlo!" le grito Kiba, el perro ladro.

"¡Eres un perro! ¡Los años humanos no se cuentan para ti!" siseo Kiba, Akamaru ladro de nuevo.

"¡No me importa si la perra es rica o no! ¡Es asqueroso, tu eres muy viejo!"

Akamaru ladro.

"¡No me importa si te sientes joven! ¡La edad es la edad!"

"Bark!"

"Bueno, sí, la poodle si ERA atractiva, pero era muy joven para un perro Viejo como tu!"

Lee sonrió para si.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**ESTA ES LA PRIMERA PARTE. LA SEGUNDA ES AUN MAS DIVERTIDA. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE E INTENTARE ACTUALIZAR RAPIDO. TODO DEPENDE DE LO QUE ME DEMORE EN TIPEAR.**

**GRACIAS POR LEER, DISFRUTEN.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AQUÍ ESTA LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE "PRODUCCIONES JUVENTUD PRESENTA…"**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(_Dos Días Después_)

Los nueve Rooki ( Gai y su equipo) esperaban pacientemente en el salón de Lee.

"¿Para qué nos trajo ese idiota ahora?" pregunto Neji.

"No seas así Neji" lo reprendió Tenten.

"Creo que tiene algo que ver con una película" dijo Shikamaru señalando la TV.

"¡WOW! ¡ERES UN GENIO!" Comento una voz a sus espaldas . Todos se volvieron y vieron al mismismo Lee.

"¿Para qué nos trajiste Lee?" pregunto un impaciente Neji.

"No seas tan apurón Neji, es algo de lo cual todos pueden disfrutar!" Dijo antes de que su rostro tomara un matiz de preocupación. "Al menos ESPERO que sea algo que todos puedan disfrutar…"

Lee puso el video en el VCR y la película comenzó. Se escucho una trompeta con música de victoria y luego la TV dijo: 'PRODUCCIONES JUVENTUD PRESENTA…'

"¿Producciones… Juventud?" repitió Ino alzando una ceja mientras Gai lloraba en el fondo.

"UNA PELICULA DE ROCK LEE…" decía la pantalla. 'TITULADA: UN DÍA EN LA VIDA DE MIS AMIGOS'

Todos alzaron una ceja. Lee apareció en la pantalla.

"_Ustedes pueden pensar de mis amigos como unas personas serias, pero la verdad, detrás del telón ellos actúan como… bueno, de alguna forma normal. Aquí están mis ejemplos."_

Sasuke apareció en la pantalla. Estaba caminando y se detuvo frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo. Todos miraron la pantalla confundidos. Sasuke en cambio lentamente se intento ocultar en su lugar.

"_Bueno… hola guapo"_ dijo el Sasuke de la TV. Todos (excepto Sasuke) sonrieron _"No hay duda en por que las chicas te persiguen… ¡Oh Sasuke! ¿Eres tan fuerte, guapo e inteligente, como lo haces? ¡Eres extraordinario! ¡Mucho mejor que el idiota de tu hermano mayor! ¿Cómo soportas a esas molestosas fans como Sakura e Ino?"_

Todos reían a excepción de Ino, Sakura y Sasuke.

"_¡Sasuke deberías ser famoso, deberías tener clubes de fans y hasta una canción!"_

Lee apareció en la pantalla.

"_Hablando de canciones, escuchen esto…"_

Una caución se escuchaba en el video. Hinata palideció. Todos miraban la pantalla asombrados al ver a la dulce y tímida chica cantando una canción con maldiciones e improperios.

"Yo… nunca había escuchado a Hinata maldecir antes…" dijo Kiba pestañeando.

La Hinata de la TV comenzó a tocar la guitarra de aire. Todos se volvieron a mirar a Hinata quien se sonrojo a más no poder.

"_Si creen que Hinata maldice mucho, deberían escuchara a Sakura y a Naruto"_ dijo el Lee de la TV.

"Uh oh." Dijo Naruto.

"_Ow!" _se escucho una voz. Lugo la cámara se movió para mostrar a Naruto con un vestido rosado gigante, hombros anchos y abombachado. Todos se rieron (A excepción de Hinata quien nunca se reiría de su amor) a la vista.

"_¿Qué?" pregunto Sakura._

"_¡Me pinchaste con un alfiler!" Exclamo Naruto._

"_Bueno, a lo mejor, si tu no te movieras tanto esto no pasaría!" le grito Sakura._

"_¡Bueno, sí dolió!"_

"_Tu te ofreciste!"_

"_No sabia que me ibas a meter en un vestido!"_

"_Crees que es fácil trabajar con un bastardo que tiene las malditas piernas peludas" grito Sakura._

"_De que mierda hablas? ¿Tú eres la que menos debería hablar?_

Todos continuaron riéndose.

"Wow dobe, eso fue realmente patético" se rió Sasuke.

"¡Nadie quiere escuchar tu opinión! Bueno, excepto tu mismo" dijo Naruto mientras Sasuke lo miraba con odio.

"_Ahora, hablando de pelo, ¿alguna vez se han preguntado como Neji cuida el suyo?" _pregunto el Lee de la TV. Todos alzaron una ceja.

"_996… 997… 998… 999… 1000…"_ Decia el Neji de la TV luego de cada cepillada. El Neji de la TV bajo su cepillo.

"_Entonces te lave con shampoo, con bálsamo, te seque con un secador, te cepille mil veces…"_ murmuro Neji, luego ato su cabellos con una cinta y le hizo cariño _"Solo prométeme que nunca, nunca vas a caerte… Es decir, eras tan lindo y hermoso… oh Dios mío… es una punta partida?" _el Neji de la TV comenzó a entrar en pánico. Agarro su cabello y lo examino, suspiro con relivio. _"No… no hay ninguna. __No me preocupen así de nuevo, es decir, ustedes hacen que hasta Tenten les tenga envidia…"_

Tenten miro con odio a Neji.

"No actúes como si un fuera verdad" dijo un orgulloso Neji, cruzando sus brazos.

"_Hablando de Tenten"_ dijo el Lee de la TV.

La Tenten de la TV apareció en la pantalla. Tenten miro a su alrededor suspicazmente, como si estuviera viendo que nadie la observara. La Tenten de la TV abrió su closet, todos en el cuarto se asombraron por la cantidad de muñecas. Tenten frunció el ceño. La Tenten de la TV saco unas muñecas y las puso en su cama.

"Esas muñecas… somos nosotros…" dijo Naruto. Era verdad.Ahí estaban las 12 muñecas de los ninjas de Konoha. La Tenten de la TV comenzó a jugar con las muñecas.

"_¡Hola chicos!" dijo la muñeca Tenten._

"_¡Hola Tenten!" exclamaron las muñecas de Lee y Gai._

"_Lo que sea…" dijo Neji._

"_Yo." dijo la muñeca de Kakashi apareciendo de la nada._

"_Kakashi! Mi rival!"_ _Exclamo la muñeca de Gai._

_Tenten encarno mi personalidad muy bien!" exclamo Gai. Tenten se quejo._

"_¡Hola todos! Iba a comer ramen; quieren venir conmigo?" pregunto la muñeca de Naruto._

"_¿Es ramen lo único que comes?" Pregunto la muñeca de Neji._

"_Sí." Respondieron las muñecas de Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura y Sasuke al mismo tiempo._

"_Yo NO como ramen todo el tiempo" Replico Naruto mientras cruzaba los brazos. Nadie dijo nada._

"_Sasuke!"_ _Exclamo la muñeca de Ino apareciendo de la nada al lado de Sasuke._

"_¿Qué estas haciendo aquí Ino-cerda? Es bastante obvio que YO le gusto a Sasuke" dijo la muñeca de Sakura._

"Es verdad" dijo Sakura. Sasuke la ignoro.

"_Yo no creo que a Sasuke le guste ninguna de las dos…" dijo la muñeca de Tenten. _La Tenten de la TV hizo que Ino y Sakura suspiraran dramáticamente.

"_Eso no es veradad" las dos muñecas exclamaron al mismo tiempo._

"_Sí, si lo es" dijeron todas las muñecas al mismo tiempo. _Ino y Sakura miraron con odio a Tenten, la chica solo suspiro.

"_Ino? __¿Estas discutiendo otra vez?" pregunto la muñeca de Asuma._

"_Apuesto que sí. Que problemático" dijo la muñeca de Shikamaru._

"_Chomp chomps chomp."_ _Dijo la muñeca de Chouji._

"_¿Tienes que comer así Chouji?" pregunto la muñeca de Kiba apareciendo de repente _

"_Sí" replico la muñeca de Chouji._

"_Como si no pudieras adivinar la respuesta" dijo Ino "Chouji como de todo."_

En ese punto más de la mitad de las personas que estaban en el cuarto miraban a Tenten con odio.

"_Mientras estaba filmando, me di cuenta de algo. Probablemente Chouji si come de todo. Y tengo la prueba" _dijo el Lee de la TV. Todos en el cuarto se veían confusos.

El Chouji de la TV estaba ordenando su comida. La mesera se fue y Chouji quedo ahí sentado, y ahí fue cuando noto a Kiba con Akamaru afuera del local.

"_Ahh, apuesto que un perro sabría muy bien con salsa de BBQ…" se dijo así mismo el Chouji de la TV._

"_O a lo mejor en un molda diente… ahhh…, de verdad me gustaría comer un perro ahora…"_

Kiba respiro dramáticamente y tomo a Akamaru acercándolo a él, como si lo estuviese protegiendo.

"Estaba bromeando" exclamo Chouji.

"Síiiiiiiiiiii, como no" dijo Kiba mientras miraba con odio al muchacho grande.

"_Hablando de perros…" Dijo el Lee de la TV._

_EL Kiba de la TV y el Akamaru de la TV estaban caminando hacia un parque, no hacienda mucho. Solo caminaban cuando un poodle y su dueña pasaron por ahí, Akamaru comenzó a oler al poodle, eso fue hasta que Kiba le pego._

"_¡Akamaru! ¡No hagas eso! ¡Eres demasiado Viejo como para hacerlo!" le grito el Kiba de la Tv, el perro ladro._

"_¡Eres un perro! ¡Los años humanos no se cuentan para ti!" siseo el Kiba de la TV, Akamaru ladro de nuevo._

"_¡No me importa si la perra es rica o no! ¡Es asqueroso, tu eres muy viejo!"_

_Akamaru ladro._

"_¡No me importa si te sientes joven! ¡La edad es la edad!"_

"_Bark!"_

"_Bueno, sí, la poodle si ERA atractiva, pero era muy joven para un perro viejo como tu!"_

Todos estaban mirando a Kiba.

"Chequeas a los perros?" pregunto Sakura alzando una ceja.

"Err…" Dijo Kiba sin estar seguro de lo que debía decir.

"¡Oh por Dios! ¡Kiba encuentra atractivo a los perros!" se rió Naruto.

"Hey! Si las chicas pueden llamar lindos a los cachorros, ¿Por qué yo no puedo llamar atractivos a los perros?" grito Kiba.

"Esas son dos cosas TOTALMENTE distintas" dijo Tenten.

"¿PORQUE NO VAS A JUGAR CON TUS MUÑECAS?" Le grito el chico. Tenten lo miro con odio.

"_Wow. ¿Quien sabia que estar cerca de animales te volvía loco? Bueno, apuesto que Shino lo sabe" dijo el Lee de la TV._

"Eh?" Se preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo. Nunca esperaron que lee tuviera algo de Shino.

"_Estupida abeja…" murmuro un hombre intentando alejar a una abeja. _

"_Eso es…" el hombre gruño al ver que todavía estaba viva. Ahí fue cuando enrollo el periódico y…_

_SPLAT!_

_La abeja fue aplastada._

"_Ahí…" dijo el hombre claramente satisfecho. De repente, el sonido de una silla hacia atrás se escucho. Ambos, el hombre y Lee volvieron sus cabezas y vieron al Shino de la TV levantándose de la silla. El Shino de la TV camino hacia el hombre._

"_Mataste a Bee Chan" dijo El Shino de la TV simplemente._

"_Sí, y?"_

"_T-Tu mataste… mataste a B-Bee Chan…" dijo el Shino de la TV, su voz se comenzó a romper. Lee agarro su cámara._

"_Chico, vas a llorar?" pregunto el hombre totalmente confuso. Y eso fue exactamente lo que el Shino de la TV hizo. Shino comenzó a gritar._

"_TU MATASTE A BEE CHAN!" Lloro Shino. Todos en el restaurante se volvieron a mirar al joven Aburame, quien estaba teniendo un colapso mental._

"_BEE CHAN! OH POR QUÉ! PORQUE ESTE MALVADO Y CRUEL HOMBRE TE MATO!" Shino comenzó a sobar. Se tiro al piso y levanto sus manos en el aire. "PORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRQUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?"_

"…_Porque era molestosa?" dijo el hombre torpemente. El humor de Shino cambio completamente, se levanto._

"_¿Molestosa? ¿MOLESTOSA? ¡MOLESTOSA! ¡PORQUE ERA MOLESTOSA DICE ÉL! ¡TU ERES BASTANTE MOLESTOSO! ¡SUPONGO QUE ESO SIGNIFICA QUE YO PUEDO MATARTE!" Le grito el joven. Millones de insectos salieron de las mangas de Shino._

"_¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gritaron todos. De pronto un hombre entro al restaurante._

"_Hola, soy el inspector de salubridad y…" el inspector miro a todos los insectos. "Este… es el segundo problema mas grande de insectos que jamás e visto?_

"_¿Cuál fue el primero?" pregunto una mujer._

"_Hubo una reunión familiar de los Aburame en un restaurante, y alguien ordeno saltamontes para comer" explico el inspector._

A ese punto todos estaban mirando a Shino, mientras no decía nada… como usual.

"O…kay…" dijo Naruto

"_Si pensaron que eso fue asqueroso, esperen a ver esto" dijo el Lee de la Tv._

Ino apareció en la pantalla. Ésta estaba escaneando el refrigerador.

"_¡No hay nada bueno en esta casa!" gruño la Ino de la TV. Cerro el refrigerador y miró el congelador, ella sonrió._

"Oh Dios mió" murmuro Ino para si, mirando a la pantalla con los ojos bien abiertos.

"_De eso hablamos!" grito. Agarrando un envase se helado de chocolate del congelador, lo puso en la mesa de la cocina. Agarro una cuchara del mueble y comenzó a comer, directamente del envase._

"Asi es como comes?" pregunto Shikamaru señalando la televisión.

"_Eso fue raro, pero no tan extraño como esto…" dijo el Lee de la Tv._

Shikamaru apareció en la pantalla, estaba tirando una pelota de arriba para abajo sentado en una silla. De repente se detuvo. Shikamaru miro alrededor.

"_Bien, no hay nadie por aquí…" murmuro el Shikamaru de la TV. Se levanto de su silla y se arrodillo al lado de su cama. Su mano alcanzo algo debajo de ella, y saco un peluche de felpa._

"_Oh Shiki Kun!"_ _Dijo Shikamaru abrazando al animal de peluche._

"Oh Dios…" murmuro Shikamaru.

"No es ese el ciervo de peluche que tenias cuando eras un _bebé_?" pregunto Chouji, disfrutando al ver a su mejor amigo abrazando un animal de felpa.

"Y que si lo fuera?" replico el genio. Todos lo miraron.

"_Shiki Kun! ¡Eres el mejor animal de felpa en el mundo! ¡Y eres tan suave y esponjoso… bueno… a lo mejor no tan esponjoso… eres viejo… y sucio… y hediondo también… como nunca te he lavado…" dijo el Shikamaru de la TV_

"EW!" dijeron todos al unísono con excepción de Shikamaru.

"SHIKI KUN ES EL MEJOR! NO SE BURLEN DE ÉL!" Grito Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru…" comenzó Ino agarrándolo por los hombros. "ES UN ESTUPIDO ANIMAL DE FELPA!"

Shikamaru la miro feo.

"Shiki Kun NO es entupido. Shiki Kun es INTELIGENTE" Dijo Shikamaru.

"_Okay Shiki Kun! tengo todo el día planeado! Primero iremos a observar la nubes, y después nosotros… nosotros… de hecho no he pensado mas allá…" dijo el Shikamaru de la TV. Luego este mismo suspiro sorprendido "Qué es eso Shiki Kun? ¿No te importa? ¿Por qué planear es muy problemático? ¡Esos eran mis pensamientos!" _

"Ven? Shiki Kun es MUY inteligente." dijo Shikamaru.

"Creo que Shikamaru es el único que NO esta avergonzado" dijo Naruto.

"Eso es por que yo amo a Shiki Kun. Y no se que haría sin el…"

"Si lo perdieras probablemente te volverías loco" bromeo Naruto.

"Sí, y luego matarías a tu papá y nos encerrarías en una mansión para matarnos" se rió Kiba.

Un largo silencio.

"Umm…" dijo Shikamaru, mirando a otro lado.

"_¡De acuerdo! ¡Ese el final de mi película! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado" dijo el Lee de la TV._ Lee apago la Tv y salto frente a sus amigos.

"¿Entonces? ¿Qué les pareció?" pregunto un excitado Lee. Gai se levanto y comenzó a aplaudir. Luego corrió hacia su estudiante.

"Oh Lee! ¡Estoy tan orgulloso de tI! ¡Has creado una obra maestra! Quien sabia que tus amigos actuaban tan extraño! Exclamo Lee.

Todos se detuvieron.

"¡LO SÉ! ¡Son tan raros!" grito Lee.

"Pero fue GRACIOSICIMO!"

"LO SÉ!"

"SE HACEN COMPORTAN ESTUPIDAMENTE!"

"LO SÉ!"

"TENEMOS QUE MOSTRARSELOS A TODOS EN KONOHA"

Todos los miraron con las mandíbulas abiertas.

"OH LEE! ESTOY TAN ORGULLOSO!"

"GAI SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

ABRAZO!

"Hey mira , Gai sensei, ellos también nos van a abrazar!" grito Lee , señalando a sus amigos quienes se acercaban a él. Gai tomo nota de que lo miraban con odio.

"Uh… Lee?" dijo Gai.

"SÍ?" Pregunto Lee.

"No creo que nos vayan a abrazar…"

Y estaba en lo correcto.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO TANTO COMO A MÍ. **

**GRACIAS POR LEER Y DISFRUTEN**


End file.
